May StarClan Help Us (Book 1)
by Crescentmoon177
Summary: When the hunchback crew in sent into a mysterious woods, they must find out why they've been sent there. More importantly, why do the cats they've met act so.. strange. MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY ARE THEY CATS! Whale they are there, did Frollo, now dubbed Smokefur find someone new. And this time, does he love her in a much stronger way then the gypsy he once loved?
1. Chapter 1

All Frollo could think when he awoke was... '_Didn't I just fall into a boiling pit of molten lava?' _But more important to think was '_Where am I?'_. He arose to a full posture, only to stumble back upon the ground, losing his balance, knocking the wind out of him. He looked around to see forest trees blanketing the view of the sky. He also saw a gold pelted cat, a brown pelted cat, and two black pelted cats. Frollo also observed that he felt distinctly close to the ground. He heard a moan from behind. It came from the gold cat.

"Where are we?" asked the voice. It sounded like Phoebus.

"Phoebus, is that you?" asked Frollo. If so, Phoebus was a...cat!

Phoebus arose, eyes fluttering. "Yea.. it's-" Phoebus took one look at Frollo only for a yowl to come out.

"You'r a cat!" he shrieked. Frollo looked at his paws, then back at Phoebus. He tried to spit words out, because Phoebus was in the same situation.

"Phoebus, I should have addresses this two you when you awoke, but you'r a cat too." said Frollo with a mew.

Phoebus looked down. His forehead beaded nervous sweat. "I wondered why we were so close in height." he said, trying to find the humor in this uncomfortable situation.

"Yea..." Frollo tried to force a laugh. His shoulder ached.

"Wait" began Phoebus. "I thought you fell into that lava?" he asked confused. "I fell asleep last night, and now I'm here, whats going on?" he asked. At these words, Frollo suddenly recalled the incident, picking up his scattered memory. He was falling down into the lava, praying he would somehow be saved. Even if he knew it wouldn't happen. Suddenly light flashed, he hit dirt ground and probably became unconscious.

"Maybe, we are all-" Frollo began, only to be cut off by another moan in the background.

"Wha- where are- are you.." It was Clopin, awakening with a jumble of words. He spit them all out at once, like he was about to be sick.

"Clopin.. Its you." said Frollo.

Clopin looked down, then flicked his ears. "Am I a-a-a Cat?!" he asked.

"Yes, Im afraid we all are." said Frollo.

A little later, the other two woke up, throwing the same questions everywhere.

"So" said Esmerelda. "How are we magnificently, all the sudden cats, Like why us?" she asked.

"I don-" Quasimodo began, only to be cut off by a rustle in the surrounding brush.

"What was-" Frollo began, as a blond colored cat pounced on him hissing.

"What.. no WHO, are you" hissed the blond pelted cat. It was a female.

"Well I, thats, he's- we're humans!" Frollo let the concoction of words drop out of his mouth.

"Well..." asked the cat.

"I-"

"You obviously don't fight, and you smell of twolegs, you can't be a threat. You'r obviously a kittypet." concluded the blond cat.

"First, who are you?" asked Phoebus.

"I'm Sunstar" she said with a bright cheery meow.

"And, where are we?" Phoebus asked his second question.

"You'r in my Clan territory, FireClan territory" she said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Frollo, Phoebus, Esmerelda, Quasimodo and Clopin didn't get the nicest greeting when Sunstar announced there arrival. What they got was this;

"Who are they?"

"Why do they smell like twoleg?"

"Sunstar, you'r foxdunged to bring kittypets here into OUR camp!"

"They eat ANYTHING from our fresh-kill pile, and I'll rip their pelts off!"

"That gray one smells of fire, HE MUST BE A PROPHECY!"

"Can they even hunt?"

Frollo's new pelt bristled. If anyone had treated him like that back at home, he would have immediately slaughtered them.

"What do these words even mean" Frollo could hear Esmerelda mutter under her breath. Her raspy voice gave him a sense of comfort. Her raven colored pelt looked glossy from the little patches of sun peaking through the trees. Her tail lashed irritably.

"Hush, everyone, hush" Sunstar caterwauled. "I don't know who these cats are, or where they come from. But, theres a storm coming and with the danger of dogs all around this place my instinct told me I couldn't just leave them in the forest. Their no threat, I swear by StarClan." said Sunstar. "But-" she began, "I do not know their names... tell me, what are you'r names" Sunstar asked turning her attention to the five cats.

"Well" Frollo began padding in front of the high rock in which Sunstar sat. It was like her... 'Palace of Justice', where she addressed things to her people.

"I'm Frollo, Thats Phoebus," he said flicking his tail toward the golden pelted cat. "The female black cat is Esmerelda, and the black male cat is Clopin" then he looked at Quasimodo. "And the brown cat with the disfigured shoulder is Quasimodo." he finished.

He could hear a snicker in the crowd of cats.

"Did you'r twolegs give you those strange names?" asked a light brown tabby cat.

"Whats a twolegs?" asked Phoebus from only a few paw steps behind Frollo.

"Those disgusting creatures that live in their nests which outskirt the forest." explained a gray, violet eyed she-cat.

"You mean humans?" asked Quasimodo.

"Yea, whatever you call them" said a gray tom cat.

"Hush Wolfspirit!"ordered Sunstar. "Anyway, if they decide to live here with us, until they figure out whats going on, they seem to old to be apprenticed so we will give them warriors names but treat them as apprentices." Sunstar said.

"What are you mousebrained?" asked a cat. It was a small white one with black ears and paws, as well as light blue eyes.

"This is not you'r place to speak Shellpaw!" demanded Sunstar.

"Now dismissed, I need to speak with them and figure out whats going on." Said Sunstar with the flick of her tail.

Once every cat in the clearing left, Sunstar leapt down from the towering rock.

"Now-" she began to ask, her voice calming, "Where are you from?" she asked, rasping her tongue over her paw.

"Well" began Quasimodo. "We are from a place called Notre Dame.. a twoleg place, and Frollo ruled there."

"Yea but he wasn't the nicest to our people" said Clopin with a growl.

"Anyway, we all awoke here" said Quasimodo. "We had no idea where we were or why we were cats, but we must have been sent here for a purpose" Esmerelda finished.

"Well, for now we have a spare den. Its not nice but its all we have to keep you separated from the rest of FireClan. Their not to welcoming to rouges and kittypets" she said. "You can all sleep there. Now the moon is setting, you all have to get rest. Its my time for sharing tongues with my Clan however." she said. She flicked her tail towards the seamlessly empty den. "Go in there and curl up, I'll think about warriors names for you which you will be given in the morning. Now go sleep" she said walking the other way. As Frollo followed the other cats back to the den, all he could think about was Sunstar. The hardest part of today was getting to sleep. Because he could't get the image of the blond pelted she-cat out of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Frollo awoke to a sound of a cat padding across the front of the den. It was a brown pleted she-cat with white speckles on her muzzle and back. She was followed by the little white 'apprentice' that had stated Sunstar was 'mouse-brained'. All these words hurt Frollo's brain, he couldn't understand them. He didn't think he'd get used to them either. He himself arose with a yawn. He padded out the den. It wasn't as warm as yesterday, but not freezing either. It was still hard to get used to walking like this. It was like a four step replayed puzzle. It just got easier every time. He could see Sunstar in the clearing talking with a white, sea-blue eyed cat. As he inched closer they stopped their conversation.

"Oh, hello!" said Sunstar.

"Greeting." said Frollo. The white cat flicked her ear.

"So, I'm taking Swiftfeet, Shellpaw and Blazefur out on the morning hunting patrols?" she asked in clarification.

"Yes" said Sunstar with a dip of her head, as the white cat bounded off.

"So naming..." Sunstar said turning her attention back to Frollo. "Yes" said Frollo. "It doesn't look like we are going to get home soon." he said.

"Good" said Sunstar, looking at the clouds in the sky. "I received a prophecy about five mysterious cats coming to the forest. I believe you may be them, and it seemed as if the prophecy was urgent, so maybe you were destine to stay here." she said.

"Prophecy?" asked Frollo.

"Yes" said Sunstar. "Usually only median cats and leaders, like myself, receive prophecies. Although, I have heard of a few instances where warriors, even apprentices have received a prophecy." she said.

"Anyway, back on track, once all of you'r other friends wake up I can name you. But no ceremony." she said.

"Yea, 'Friends'" Frollo retorted.

"What do you mean, I thought they were you'r friends?" said Sunstar picking up the sarcasm in his voice.

"Not really..." said Frollo trailing off.

"Oh" said Sunstar. "What happened?" she asked.

"Long story" said Frollo with an annoyed flick of his tail trying to stop the subject.

Sunstar stopped discussion.

* * *

><p>After she fed him his first mouse ever, the other awoke one by one. They each had a bit to eat, then Sunstar led them to her den.<p>

"Alright!" she exclaimed. "Lets start with the naming" she began observing Quasimodo. "Okay.. hm... brown pelted- uh-, Whats you'r biggest hope or desire in life?" she asked him. "To be free.." said Quasimodo giving Frollo a glance of hatred. "Alright, you'r name will be... Bladedwing!" she said. "Because birds are free and they have wings, and-" she stopped. Frollo knew what her next comment would be, but she didn't say it. He wasn't thinking she would. She wash't the type to point things like that out... unlike himself.

"And you-" she said looking at Clopin. "Well, you have a pitch black pelt, with golden paws, and a chip in you'r ear. You seem like a Ravenfur!" she said with a mew. "Thats it, you'r Ravenfur!" she said, shifting her focus to Phoebus. "Well, what you do as a twoleg?" she asked. "Uh... guarded,, like a guard.." he said. "I'll keep that in mind when I send out patrols." she said. "Well, this is easy, you'll be Goldenclaw!" she said with a smile. She looked at Esmerelda, and her eyes. "Ah obvious enough... Emraldeye!" she said. "It took you no time to chose that" said Esmerelda. "Some are easier" said Sunstar.

"Alright.. and you-" she said taking a long look into Frollo's eyes. "You smell of twolegs, moist stone and... fire, interesting. And you'r grey.. Smokefur!" she said with a smile. Frollo's tail twitched, "Okay!" he said.  
>"Alright" she dismissed them.<p>

As they walked out of Sunstars den, Frollo watched Emeraldeye and Goldenclaw walk together to go socialize and meet other cats. He envied Goldenclaw... a lot. Or did he...


	4. Chapter 4

Smokefur could feel the moist rubble beneath his pads. He crouched down at the sound of a dog. He twitched his tail uncomfortably, a wretched smell wafting by his muzzle. He growled. He heard distant barking muffled by the thick forest between him, and the loud parade of noise. He took a paw step ahead only to change setting, and see a pack of dogs. Every single one had its muzzle coated in blood. A blanket of fog reaching their ankles it was so high. Smokefur crouched down even further to hide himself. But that one small move caught the dogs attention, as they ran toward him. Smokefur let put a yowl, recoiling backwards, only to fall into a thick hole of black nothingness. He landed in a puddle of blood, the red liquid seeping into his coated.

Smokefur shot up panting, sweat soaking his fur.

"Hey!" screamed Ravenfur prodding his shoulder. "Hey, stop yowling, I bet you kept the whole Palace of Justice up with your mumbling" he said jokingly.

"Sorry" said Smokefur, with a quiet, raspy mew.

* * *

><p>Smokefur crouched down, looking to the left at Sunstar, miming her every move. Her tail twitched with anticipation. Smokefur could feel his heart, he felt as if he could hurl it up. Why was he so nervous to mess up in front of Sunstar? He had a major lust-crush for Esmerelda. He turned his attention to the task, and not his in depth thinking. His tail twitched, this was his first time hunting. Sunstar told him she'd take him to learn. Suddenly, a Sparrow flew into the clearing, and into view for Smokefur and Sunstar. Sunstar looked at him, with the flick of her ear. Smokefur went into pouncing position. He pounced in the air, not close enough to the sparrow, he landed with a thump.<p>

As he arose, he could hear distant barking from through the thick blanket of bushes. He looked at Sunstar to see if she had heard it to. Sunstars hazel eyes widened in fright. She looked at him and yowled."Run!" she said going back to direction of camp. Smokefur, dashed around to follow her, leaping with all his might to get away.

* * *

><p>When they arrived back, Sunstar rushed to the medicine cat den. Smokefur knew it was wrong to ease drop, but he followed, putting his ear to the side of the den, pricking the other one up.<p>

"Violetheart-" Sunstar began. "Have you recently had any dreams about dogs?" she asked. "Because I think their getting closer." She said, choking up.

"Listen" began Violetheart. "I know it's hard being leader, and you only have been for five moons. Its tough. But, this is no reason to get upset." she said, resting her tail on Sunstars shoulder.

"I know, but have you had any dreams?" Sunstar asked again desperately.

"No, I'm sorry I haven't.." said Violetheart.

"Uh... I'm starting to worry for my Clan." said Sunstar pressing her ears against her head. Smokefur didn't know what he was doing, but he slowly stalked into the den.

"Where you ease-dropping on us?" asked Violetheart. "Ye-No... Maybe-" said Smokefur. "But- I've been having dreams about dogs." he said. The reaction was Sunstar, gaping.


	5. Chapter 5

"Now, exactly when did you stat having the dreams?" asked Sunstar.

"I only had one, and it was last night." said Smokefur, as he continued to be assaulted by questions.

"Okay, well, how did it play-out?" asked Sunstar, a hint of hope in her voice.

"Well, I was in a forest, and I heard dogs. So, I approached them. As I went, the fog got thicker. Then the floor I walked upon became coated in blood. The dogs saw me, so I stepped back only to fall into a black void. Thats it." he said with a breathless mew.

"Hm" said Violetheart jumping in.

"As medicine cat, this seems like a dream _I _Should be getting." she said confused.

"Well, can I leave?" asked Smokefur.

"Yes, go get something to eat. The day is almost over." said Sunstar with a nod.

As Smokefur walked out the den, he could see Ravenfur, Bladedwing, Emeraldeye, and Goldenclaws sharing tongues. He already knew if he asked to join they'd reject him. After he picked up his prey, he went looking for a group to talk with.

* * *

><p>Smokefur had no idea how he ended up in a group with the brown-white speckled tabby, Shellpaw, the gray tabby-tom, and a dark ginger pelted tom cat, but he did. He only knew one of their name, and had only seen three.<p>

"So" said the speckled she cat. "Hello, I'm Swiftfeet, my apprentice is Shellpaw, the gray cat is Wolftail and the other one is Blazefur." she said with a warm greeting.

"Hello!" said Smokefur, dipping his head in greeting.

"Smokefur, is it?" asked Swiftfeet.

"Yes." he said eating a vole he'd picked from the fresh-kill pile.

After Smokefur was half done with eating, he listened to the other cats in the group bicker about a flood, Sunstar came to join them.

"Why hello, just thought I'd join you!" she said. "I'm exhausted, and I need to eat and communicate. Haven't done much of either at all today." she said jokingly.

She layer herself next to Smokefur, as she ate a sparrow.

"Sunstar, should I send a night patrol out at moon-high?" asked Wolftail, as if he'd been waiting to ask that.

"Yes." said Sunstar with the flick of her tail. She turned to Smokefur. "You see Smokefur, Wolftail is my deputy. My... helper, and he's next in line for leader." she said. "I'm trying to teach you and you'r friends everything there is to know for whilst you'r stuck here." she said.

"Alright!" said Smokfur, bending down to take another bite of the vole.

* * *

><p>The moon began to rise as Sunstar walked in the woods with Smokefur.<p>

"Now, adder killing is a must near FireClan camp." She said to Smokefur. "But, it's dangerous during the night. Thats when adders are most active." She meowed.

"Now, let me show you how to kill them." She said. "But, once you've killed them you can't eat them. You can never eat them actually.." she said trailing off.

"This is our destination." she said stopping near a big rock. She knelt down. "Watch me." she said instructing Smokefur.

She waited in a crouch for a while, Smokefur sitting in the bramble, head poked out so he could watch her. "What is an adder anyway?" He asked.

"Those things that slither around on their stomachs with a rough pelt." she said pulling the descriptions out of memory.

"Snake?" said Smokefur.

"Whatever" she laughed. "Now hush, I see one." she said putting her tail on his muzzle to silence him. He saw a little adder slither out of an opening in the rocks. Its tongue jutting out every few seconds. Sunstar got in pouncing mode, but the snake slithered around out of her reach and right in front of Smokefur.

"Don't move!" she demanded.

"Why can't you?" asked Smokefur.

"Because, it will notice you and bight you, stay still!" she hissed. Smokefur tried to stay still, but couldn't. The Adder slithered into the bush, and he could her is rustling in the leaves. He couldn't take it, he tried to race out the bramble, only to feel a sharp pain in his ankle. Seconds later, he blacked-out...


	6. Chapter 6

**Before I begin, I want to tell you I haven't read the original warriors books in like seven years, so if I screw up the Ashfur story I apologize. All my warriors books are back at home... not in my dorm. **

Smokefur awoke to the sound of meowing, and someone prodding his shoulder. As he opened his eyes, he could see Sunstar and Violetheart leaning over him, along with a little gray kit.

"Did I do good?" Asked the gray furry shadow over Smokefur's blurred vision.

"Yes, he's waking up!" Said Violetheart.

"Where- what happened?" Asked Smokefur.

"Oh, thank StarClan your okay!" Meowed Sunstar. "I thought you were a gonner." She said heaving a sigh of relief.

"Yea, I thought you and your smelly twoleg stench were in StarClan." Said the little gray she-cat.

"Stonepaw, that's rude! And a terrible thing to say!" Said Violetheart with a hiss.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Yowled Smokefur, frustrated no one had answered his questions yet.

"Well," began Sunstar "you and me were adder killing, when we found one. I tried to kill it, but it slithered into the bush you were crouching in, and it bit your ankle. But, your fine now. And that's all that matters!" She said with a warm smile.

"So that's why I felt a prick in my ankle, then blacked out." Smokefur said, now everything clear in his head.

"Yep, and err..." Began Sunstar "by the way, this is Stonepaw. Should have introduced her to you before." Said Sunstar, rasping her tongue on her chest.

"Yea! Hello, I'm Stonepaw and I'm in training to become the next medicine cat! I hear your Smokefur from a twoleg place called 'Norte Dame' and Goldenclaw tells me this is place is WAY more relaxing and a lot less overwhelming! But he's totally wrong!" She said, throwing each word out.

"I caught very little of that." Said Smokefur.

"She's very hyper." Said Violetheart, in an apologetic tone.

"I can tell." Said Smokefur with a chuckle.

It seemed being here he laughed more than he did back as Judge in Notre Dame. Everyone excepted him, unknowing of his twoleg past.

* * *

><p>"Tell us a story!" He heard a distant kit voice, in a squeak. It was Shellpaw.<p>

"Okay fine I have time for one." He heard Sunstar reply.

Smokefur swiftly trotted over sitting down in front of Sunstar.

"Do you mind if I chime in for a listen." He asked approaching them.

"What are you, a kit?" Asked Sunstar sarcastically. "Yes okay, it would be good for you to know a little warriors history." She added. She sat pondering for a good moment until her ears pricked.

"How about the story of Ashfur, the cruel ThunderClan warrior?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, I love that one! But I vaguely remember it." Said Shellpaw.

"Good!" Said Sunstar with a smile.

"So, long ago in the clearing of ThunderClan, a kit was born. His name was Ashkit. He was a good kit most, if not all the time. When he grew older, he fell in love with his den mate Squirrelpaw, daughter of the noble leader Firestar. He loved her so very much! He told her, and they were in a relationship for a while. But the truth was, Squirrelpaw never loved him. She just liked him as a freind. After Squirrelpaw, and Ashpaw, now Squirrelflight and Ashfur were announced warriors, Squirrelfligth told Ashfur she was in love with her old friend and son of the evil Tigerstar, Brambleclaw. Now, Brambleclaw wasn't as evil as his father though. Anyway, when she found out Brambleclaw liked her too, she told Ashfur she never really loved him. He was furious! So he teamed up in a deal with the evil Hawkfrost, also kin to Tigerstar. He made a promise to KILL Squirrelflights father. That's when a plan was set into action. Hawkfrost got Firestar caught in a foxtrap! But, when Brambleclaw saw this he killed Hawkfrost in anger. Firestar was eventually saved! But, this wasn't the end for Ashfur! He was still viciously filled with anger. So, somehow a situation came, giving Ashfur the upperpaw. FIRE!" Said Sunstar, giving the little Shellpaw a jump of fright. That word didn't only alarm her though. Smokefur jumped back from the flood of memories poring in front of him. He panted remembering his twoleg sins, and the feelings he had for Esmer- Emeraldeye... By reflex, his claws unsheathed digging into the dirt and he hung his head with a growl, his pelt bristled as he quivered.

"Are you alright?" Asked Sunstar.

"No- Yes." He said, calming quickly, changing his mind.

"Okay..." Said Sunstar, hesitating to drop the subject, still curious. "Anyway, with luck, he got Squirrelflight and her new kits stuck in a fire. One child though, Hollypaw was angry with him. So, when Ashfur went to gloat later (even if all in the fire had survived) Hollypaw killed him by the river and-" she stopped to see Smokefur, sitting there, eyes glistening in a coat of fresh tears. His claws unsheathed again. Shellpaw backed up.

"Are you positive your okay?" Asked Sunstar, now worried.

"NO!" Yowled Smokefur, dashing out the den weeping angrily.

"What in the name of StarCl-" began Shellpaw, only to be cut off by Sunstars tail covering her muzzle.

"Hush." She said, turning her head to her with a shake.

* * *

><p>The moon arrived only moments after the affair, pushing the sun down into the horizon. He sat on the moss bedding in the den weeping. He flicked his tail, brushing it across the floor, as it kicked up dust. He curled it around his right side. He hid his face in his paws, unable to breathe. He couldn't keep up with his own anger and tears.<p>

He heard padding outside the den, coming closer. The scent was Sunstars.

"Hey, err... I brought you some prey." She said, pushing it toward him.

"I- can't-eat." He said sobbing. He tried to remember the last he cried. It may have been never.

"What's going on?" Asked Sunstar. "Do you want to tell me? You don't have to." She added.

"I- I've done terrible things, and I LOVE SOMEONE! But they already love someone else, so I tried to kill them with fire and- and- THOSE CATS THAT CAME WITH ME AREN'T MY FRIENDS! THEY HATE ME! NO ONE CAN EVEN TOLERATE ME BECAUSE IM SO CRUEL, AND I'VE REALIZED THAT- and-and-" Thats all he could force out before a dam of tears broke.

"Listen," began Sunstar "It seems you really don't like your den mates, and you need to be alone for a while. You can sleep in the den and I'll sleep outside in a tree. Or, I'll guard the camp."

"But that'd be greedy of me" he hissed, partly at himself

"No, it wouldn't. I offered. That gives you permission!" She demanded, insisting.

"Fine, it'll be good for me to cool down alone anyway." He said again. He looked at her hazel eyes, which illuminated in his mind as his face flushed. He shook his head.

"Well, the Clan is ready for rest. You go into my den and I'll retrieve the dawn patrol. Goodnight!" She said beginning to walk out. She stopped only to turn her head.

"Oh, and take the fresh kill with you, eat it before you sleep." She said, walking away.

* * *

><p>Smoke plotted down on the bedding. The den was big, and moist, but the night was hot. So, he was fine with it. He ravenously ate the food, and shut his eyes. He and sleep met once again.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Smokefur opened his eyes to see the moon still up. It was still night. He saw Sunstar creeping back into camp, the rest of the patrol already slinking to their dens. Sunstar just sat at the edge of the clearing, gazing up at the moon. Smokefur couldn't control his paws, and only found himself arising and walking to sit next to her. Her warm aroma filled the air around them.

"Guess you couldn't stay asleep." Joked Sunstar.

"Yes, I just don't find sleep that easily."

"We'll, I've gotta sleep, I haven't for nights. Ever since you guys arrived. Well, see you tomorrow." She smiled, and dashed to her den like a deer. Smokefur sighed, as he stood up, and slowly walked to his den to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, wake up, lazy flea bag." Said a hoarse voice.<p>

Smokefur pricked his ear, opened one eye, yawned, then opened the other eye.

"Because that's the enthusiasm your supposed to wake someone up with..." he said groggily.

"Sorry..." Said the voice. It was Swiftfeet. It had been a few days since Smokefurs melt down, and he had now made acquaintances with every cat in the Clan.

"We need to go on the morning hunt." Said Swiftfeet, lashing her tail.

"Hmm... Okay..." Said Smokefur still gaining consciousness.

"THAT MEANS GET UP!" She said jokingly.

"Okay, okay, okay, Im getting up." Said Smokefur.

As the two cats walked to the bramble tunnel, Swiftfeet turned her attention to Smokefur.

"Hey Smokefur, I have a question," she began.

"Sure, ask anything!" Said Smokefur willingly.

"Do you... Um have romantic feelings for Sunstar?" She asked.

Smokefur took a moment to think, as his face started to burn. Did he? He did feel... Fuzzy around her. And, she was kind and caring, and understood him.

"Uhhhh..." Was all that came out of his mouth.

"Oh come on, don't deny it!" Said Swiftfeet ramming into him.

He flimsily fell to the ground, to weak from nervousness to get up. He did like Sunstar, didn't he? In a different way than how he 'loved' Emeraldeye. Did he even love Emeraldeye? Well, he absolutely had the hots for Sunstar.

"So ,you do!" Swiftfeet said.

"Oh, you won't tell her will you?" Begged Smokefur.

"Never, if I know something, the secret stays with me. But, that doesn't mean I won't tell her SOMEONE likes her. Me and her have been best friends since... As long as I can remember! I have to give her a little nod." meowed Swiftfeet.

"Alright..." Said Smokefur.

Now he realized it, he loved Sunstar, and there was no hiding it.


	8. Chapter 8

Sunstar came trotting up to him, swishing her tail, a big smile across her muzzle.

"I just got some REALLY COOL NEWS!" She declared.

"What!" Asked Smokefur, already knowing what it was.

"Some cat in THIS Clan likes me!" She squeaked. "This is only the second cat to ever like me. Well technically first, the last cat and I, um, lets just say he was a foxdunged fool." She hissed.

"Do have have any idea who it is?" She asked desperately, switching back to her previous subject.

"Nope, not a clue." Said Smokefur, obviously lying.

"Well anyway, I'll find out sooner or later. For now, do you want to go on the night patrol with me.

"Sure!" Said Smokefur perking up.

Sunstar stalked forward aiming for a mouse, and Smokefur crouched.

She leapt forward, the mouse in the dungeon of its paws. She finished it by a bite at the neck.

"Here, eat it! You haven't eaten in... All day." She said, pushing the mouse towards him.

"Thanks!" Smokefur smiled.

After he ate, Sunstar told him some things about the other Clans.

"HEY! There's a gathering tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to come?" She asked.

"What's a gathering?" Asked Smokefur.

"When all the Clans gather together, to share news. It's like all the Clans coming together to share tongues." She said.

"Sure I'll come" he said with a smile.

"All cats called to come to the gathering, follow me!" Meowed Sunstar. After Smokefur walked up, many cats followed, like Violetheart, Stonepaw, and the deputy, Thorntail, a light brown tabby-Tom. There was also Bladedwing, Wolfspirit, Swiftfeet and Blazefur, followed by Redpaw.

"Alright, lets head out!" Meowed Sunstar, as the group walked off.

"What's a gathering?" Asked Bladedwing, catching pace with Smokefur.

"When all the Clans share tongues." Said Smokefur rewording Sunstar.

"You know, I can forgive easily. This one didn't come easily, but I forgive you for every terrible thing you did." Said Bladedwing.

"You may not have raised me well, but you raised me, instead of tossing me down a-" he was cut off by his own laughing.

Smokefur turned to him. "Okay, Im sorry. I feel terrible for all the things I've done and I even had a melt down because of it." He laughed.

"It's strange how after the fact of something is when everything is out of the clear.

"Yea" said Bladedwing.

"We are here!" Sunstar shouted, breaking the pool of conversations.

"Woah!" Yowled Bladedwing.

Cats from all for other Clans clustered into one clearing, four tall tree standing out in particular.

"Ah, there's FireClan." Said an Amber eyed, dark brown tom.

"Hello Bramblestar!" Said Sunstar with the dip of her head.

"Ah, Sunstar, up onto the rock. Now that FireClan is here we can begin!" Said a blue-gray she-cat, with ocean blue eyes.

Sunstar leapt high upon the rock landing lightly.

"Who wants to go first. Onestar." Sunstar offered.

"Alright!" Said Onestar. He talked about his Clan, WindClan, then took a step back.

"I'll go forth." Said Bramblestar.

"We have had a strong reek of dog stench in out territory. And-" Bramblestar was cut off by Sunstar.

"We've seen these dogs!" She said.

"So, there are dogs in the forest. Nothing we haven't dealt with before. The problem is, there are many different smells. I have detected about eight different dogs." Said Bramblestar.

"I've smelt thirteen different ones!" Said Sunstar.

"THIRTEEN!" Caterwauled Bramblestar.

"Yes." Said Sunstar.

"Well, everyone keep your eyes peeled for the dogs." Said Bramblestar.

"That's all I have to say. Sunstar, your turn." He said, nodding to her.

"FireClan has appointed five new warriors."

"Wait five, but you only have like, four apprentices, two of which still way to young."

Sunstar explained the whole story of the five, and how they were Twolegs themselves. And how they weeper to old to be apprentices so they were warriors treated like apprentices in the training aspect.

"And, I've brought two of them with me. Smokefur, and Bladedwing step forward." She said.

"The old gray tom is Smokefur, and the brown tom with the dis-formed shoulder is Bladedwing." She said.

"You to may step back now." She said, as the two stepped back.

"That's it for our gathering, we should head off now." Said a giant white tom with black paws.

"Alright Blackstar, my Clan follow me it's moon high!" Said Sunstar, as she leapt down from the high rock.

As the Clan walked back from the gathering, Smokefur felt it was the time. He needed to tell Sunstar how he felt.

"Sunstar, can I talk to you privately?" He asked nervously.

"Sure," she said "Thorntail, can you lead the Clan back. I'll be in camp a little after you!" She said.

"Got it!" Shouted Thorntail. "Come on everyone, back to camp!" He said.

After they had traveled a good distance away, Sunstar sat down, curling her tail around her paws.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about? You didn't do something wrong, did you?" She asked worried.

"No." He said.

"Listen, it's been a strange two moons, I can tell you that. And I just- I and- we- I like- uh.." He froze. How do you show affection silently, because if he said it he'd hurl. That's it! He leaned closer and pressed him muzzle against hers. Then he touched his nose to hers, and rasped him tongue over her forehead.

"That's-what I-got to go!" Said the nervous Smokefur.

He ran back to camp a different route to embarrassed to confront the leader again. He ran there, trying to get there before them so he could hide in his den alone. He sweated the whole way back,mounting with nervousness. His face burned hot, and the nervously twitched his ears.

As he arrived into camp, he quickly ran into his den. No one was back yet.

"Hey!" Shouted Swiftfeet in the distance. Oh great... The noisiest cat in the Clan was going to be all up in his business. He just wanted to sleep.

"Hey, do you want prey?" She asked friendly, dropping a vole in front of him.

"No- I- Im not hungry." He said hiding his face, closing his eyes. "To tired." He said.

"Alright, I don't buy it but, whatever. See you tomorrow!" Se said flicking her ear, dashing out the den.

Whew, now he just had to avoid Sunstar, he thought as he fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

There seemed to be a void between Sunstar and Smokefur. They wouldn't go on patrols or hunts together anymore, and they couldn't directly meet each others eyes. If they did, they quickly looked away. They haven't even talked for what seemed as a moon. They both had the same emotion run across their mind when they thought of meeting the others eyes, awkwardness. Smokefur, didn't exactly 'regret' what he did, just felt awkward about it.

"Hey!" Came a voice from outside the warriors den. It was Swiftfeet.

"Listen, Ravenfur and I are going out on a hunting patrol. Do you care to join us? Sunstar was going to come, but the moment I mentioned I would invite you to come, she backed out. Funny..." She added in trailing off, giving Smokefur the look of suspicion. She obviously knew what was going on.

Smokefur sat in the grass, entering the hunters crouch as he saw a squirrel pass in front of him. He crept forward, stalking the squirrel until suddenly, Ravenfur leapt over him, beating him to the squirrel. He was obviously agile, and had trained with Swiftfeet often. Swiftfeet's profession was speed, and agility.

"What was that?" Asked Smokefur agitated.

"Uh, me catching prey." Said Ravenfur obnoxiously, digging a hole to stick his prey in.

Smokefur rolled his eyes as Ravenfur trotted next to him. He figured to show some gratitude, and apology.

"Listen, I'm sorry for ruining your life. I didn't mean to harm anyone for my obsession. I thought I was doing right, but I guess I should guess again." He sighed.

"Eh, err- I forgive you. Sorry my sister didn't love you..." He said, trying to go lightly with the joke.

"I'm lucky enough at this point to say, no offense taken." Said Smokefur blushing.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ravenfur lightly. "You were at the brink of burning her, and now your okay. Something is going on." Said Ravenfur anxiously hoping Smokefur would tell him.

"Well, uh... It's kind of a long story-" he was cut off by Swiftfeet.

"He's got something going on with Sunstar!" She joked.

"Seriously?" Asked Ravenfur, whipping his head around to meet Smokefurs eyes.

"I don't know yet! Hopefully I'll find out soon, Sunstar hasn't talked to me in a while and-"

"What!" Yowled Swiftfeet, interrupting him again. "I'm sorry but that's not how it works. YOU'VE got to talk to HER. SHES waiting for YOU. To come back and explain yourself!" Said Swiftfeet, prodding him, a hint of irritation in her remark.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Said Smokefur, embarrassed.

"Well, when we get back to camp, bring her prey and explain yourself." Said Swiftfeet. Smokefur just nodded.

Smokefur took a deep breathe, grabbing a vole from the fresh-kill pile. He walked over to the entrance of the leaders den under the high-rock.

"May I come in? It's Smokefur." He added. He poked his head in the see Sunstar grooming herself by the wall of the den. She pricked up, alerted looking around until her eyes stopped at Smokefur.

"Uh, n- yes, you may come in." She said, changing her mind. Smokefur swiftly walked in, his tail twitching nervously. He stopped to look around at the den. It was warm, with the sweet aroma of Sunstar filling the area.

"So, about the night of the gathering..." She began trailing off. "I meant that." Said Smokefur, his pelt prickling nervously.

"Seriously, I mean- just, uh- I uh... Kinda like you in that way too.."

"What?!" Said Smokefur in shock.

"Yea, kind of unexpected, right?" She asked. "I'm glad I've been surprised." Joked Smokefur as his voice shuttered. "Well- uh you can leave, Im going to sleep now..." Said Sunstar as her faced burned with embarrassment.

Smokestar knew she was lying, just to get out of the situation. But, without a protest he stalked out the den awkwardly. That may have been one of the strangest moments in his life. But as well, one of the most joyful...


	10. Chapter 10

Smokefur awoke to a shrill scream of jubilance outside.

"Yay, this means my first big assignment!" yowled Stonepaw, the little she-cat bounding around in circles.

"Congratulations!" mewed Violetheart, and Duststor and Lilyfrost, two warriors Smokefur had become friendly with aroused out of their nests.

"Whats going on?" asked Duststorm.

Smokefur shrugged. He peeked out the den as he saw Goldenclaw and Emeraldeye flanking each-other, walking away from the medicine cat den together. He felt a prick on envy for a moment, until he remembered last night. He remembered what Sustar had said, and wondered if he'd be able to talk to her, or even look at her again. He skidded out the den, opening his jaw in a yawn.

"Whats going on?" he asked, tipping his head to one side, as if he had water out-weighing his head.

"Im going to be a proud father!" yowled Goldenclaw.

"Emeraldeye is having kits!?" asked Smokefur.

"Yes, I am." she nodded formally.

"Congratulations." he said with a nod of his head.

Sunstar suddenly slipped out her den fleetly, letting out a yawn, only to look at Smokefur and quickly trot-over.

"Whats going on?" she looked to him asking.

"Emeraldeye is going to be a mother." Smokefur replied.

"Thats great!" Mewed Sunstar. "Can you go fetch Ravenfur, I'm going to take you and him out on a dawn patrol." she said.

"Alright." Smokefur nodded, walking away. He was glad to get out of the awkwardly growing situation. He walked into the den to see Ravenfurs nest splayed cold on empty on the earth. He sniffed, noticing his sent wasn't that fresh. "Hmm." he mewed to himself.

"What is it?" asked Swiftfeet, waking with the tip of her head.

"Ravenfur, his sent is stale and he obviously hasn't been here since last night." mewed Smokefur suspiciously.

"Oh, well I'm getting out of this cramped den." she mewed with the flick of her tail, walking out of the den.

Smokefur padded out too, setting himself down next to Sunstar.

"Ravenfur isn't in his den." he mewed.

"Thats weird…" said Sunstar. "Well, lets go, maybe he will show up." she mewed.

"So.." said Sunstar trailing off.

"About last night, and the few nights before-" she was cut off by a voice from the bush.

"Oh, what happened last night?' came the mew. It was Swiftfeet.

"Ugh, Swiftfeet!" yowled Sustar. "You scared me!"

"Sorry." she mewed leaping out of the brush.

"Where you ease dropping?" asked Sunstar.

"Whats can I say, Im an expert!" mewed Swiftfeet, half humorously, half indignantly.

"Well, don't do it again!" Smokefur chimed in.

"Whatever." said Swiftfeet.

"Anyway, what happened last night?" asked Swiftfeet.

"Why should I tell you?" asked Sunstar.

"Because…" said Swiftfeet. "Anyway, Ravenfur returned to camp. I think you should come interrogate him, he smells of RiverClan." finished Swiftfeet.

"Thats the third time!" chuffed Sunstar. "Wolftail reported it the other day. And Cinderleaf did a while ago!" mewed Sunstar. "He's only been here a few moons, how is he already causing trouble?" asked Sunstar. "Whatever, lets get back to camp." said Sunstar. "Come on!" she said jumping into the brush, with the flick of her tail, disappearing.

Smokefur followed his head spinning, 'RiverClan, the one with Mistystar and Reedwhisker, right?' he asks himself, as he disappeared into the brush.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ravenfur!" yowled Sunstar. Ravenfur whipped his head around, dropping the piece of fresh-kill in his mouth to the ground.

"What?" he asksed in a mew.

"Tell me about RiverClan." Demanded Sunstar.

"Uh…" meowed Ravenfur, trailing off.

"Hm…" edged Sunstar.

"What about them, their a Clan, and they eat fish-" he mewed uncomfortably, as Sunstar cut him off.

"No, tell me why you keep disappearing into their territory!" She demanded.

"Uh…" he began, only for a yowl to cut him off.

A little grey-blue, saturated purple-eyed apprentice, Dragonpaw, skidded into the territory, her mentor, Cinderleaf, light grey with amber eyes, followed her as they ran screeching.

"Whats going on?" asked Sunstar, turning her attention away from Ravenfur, to the two cats.

"The dogs…. in out territory… two ShadwoClan Warriors killed by the dogs- near- ne- near, our border." mewed Cinderleaf.

"What?!" Came Thorntail's frightened yowl from the back of the group of cats now surrounding in a throng.

"We met at the edge, and we had saved a ShadowClan kit from a trap. There were four warriors on a border patrol, and one escorted the kit back to camp. But, then, us and the other three warriors heard barking, as dogs leapt from behind the pines. Us five against three dogs. It was so difficult, and at first we had the upper-paw. But then, one giant dog killed a ShadowClan Warriors with one blow. And the other was killed two. Luckily, we chased the dogs off, but I don't think their gone forever." Cinderleaf spat the story, obviously out of breath.

"Will you be okay?" asked Duststorm, Cinderleafs brother, a brown-grey pelted, amber-eyed cat, as worry struck his eyes.

"Of corse I'll be fine mouse-dung." she joked, liking her chest fur, and she lay down.

"You've got a lot of cuts." came Violetheart's mew as she swiveled her way to the front of the crowd. "Stonepaw!" she yowled when she reached the tired Cinderleaf and Dragonpaw. "Stonepaw, bring these cats dock and cobwebs. Also maybe some poppy seed and marigold."

"Alright!" Stonepaw yowled back from the medicine cat den, as the other cats began to part, the elders gossiping about other times dogs have attacked.

"Remember the time we heard the story about the dogs that attacked ThuderClan, and Killed Bluestar?" Ashpatch, a younger elder with green eyes and a white pelt with smokey gray blotched all spread around his pelt, asked the older female elder, Primrosenose, who had been his mentor when FireClan first started. Smokefur remembered that story well. How Ashpatch and Primrosenose chased off a fox together.

"Of corse I do!" Primrosenose mewed back. "Kestrelflight, the WindClan medicine cat told us that story at a gathering once." she finished, as she began to groom herself.

"Ah yes, without Kestrelflight, we wouldn't have the wonders of Violetheart." said Ashpatch. "She inspired Violetheart at a very young age to become medicine cat." he said.

"Well, it obviously wasn't Mossfang. He's hard to work with." said Primrosenose.

"He was always grumpy." mewed Ashpatch

Redberry padded by, she too, gossiping with Nightfeather about dogs. As Smokefur walked by, he could hear voices coming from the medicine cat den.

"You know I'm not safe!" came Sunstars voice.

"I know." came Violetheart calmly. She had left tending Cinderleaf and Dragonpaw to Stonepaw.

"Listen, those dogs could kill me! Their going to, I know it!" wailed Sunstar.

"Don't worry-" Violethearts voice came, but Smokefur blocked out the rest.

"Sunstar could die." he muttered to himself.

He turned his head to see Duststorm and Lilyfrost, tails Twined as they ate fresh-kill together. 'That could be me and Sunstar one day unless those dogs kill her' he thought. Then he paused.

'When the time is right, I'll take action, but now is not the time.' was his final decision, before he headed to the fresh-kill pile.


	12. Chapter 12

The air was cold and crisp, as it blew against Smokefur fur. He sat crouched, Sunstar behind him.

"This is called the adder tail." she mewed quietly.

"We use this tactic in colder weather to catch the adders we do eat. The ones with eyes unlike ours, that are green. They like to Sun on the rocks in hotter weather, thats when we dart to catch. This is for colder weather. The newer to warriors customs, the more in front you are. More experienced warriors in the back so we can protect you from getting bitten." she said.

Smokefur just nodded briskly, turning his attention to the front of him. He sat a few moments, until he saw an adder dart in front of him, quickly slithering in a vigorous tone, as it hissed. Smokefur jut his paw forward, giving the adder a shocking blow, as he bit its head, and tore it off, as Sunstar had told him to.

"Great!" meowed Sunstar from behind him.

"Thank you." he mewed back.

As they padded across the hard, flat, rock, a rustle came from the bushes.

"Just Redpaw." mewed Sunstar, taking a deep breathe.

Moments later, the little white apprentice with dark ginger paws emerged from the bushes.

"Ravenfur is gone." he mewed, panting.

"What do you mean, its Sunhigh, I haven't sent him on anything yet!" growled Sunstar in frustration.

"He's been gone all morning, and he must have left last night, his scent is stale." Redpaw said back.

"Ugh, that cat is up to, to much trouble lately." complained Sunstar.

"I can't say he was much different as a twoleg, being leader of the gypsies." Smokefur chimed in.

"Huh, if he's not back by moonhigh, something is up. I was going to bring him to tonights gathering. I guess I'll just bring Smokefur, Goldenclaw and Emeraldeye if he doesn't show up." said Sunstar.

"I suppose this has something to do with RiverClan." said Redpaw.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Sunstar mewed back.

After a moment, Redpaw slunk back into the brush.

"So…" began Sunstar uncomfortably. "Can I… err- an- announce you as my mate at the gathering?" asked Sunstar.

"Uh….. Sure…" said Smokefur. He tried staying calm, but in the inside, he was about to burst with excitement. 'Mates!' he thought to himself. He couldn't believe it.


	13. Chapter 13

Smokefur found a spot next to the WindClan deputy, Ashfoot, and sat down. Instead of Mistystar, the RiverClan leader, Reedwhisker was on the branch. 'Thats odd?' thought Smokefur.

"… Let the gathering commence!" came Blackstars yowl.

"ShadowClan has been doing well with prey this season. We have had a dog invade our territory, and kill two of our warriors. Luckily, Tawnypelt got out alive, but two of our new younger warriors, Toadstream and Thrushtail were killed. Thankfully, Two FireClan warriors were there to help our warriors fight." He finished, stepping back.

"Well," began Sunstar. "FireClan has been doing well. We have been doing good with prey. But, one of our warriors, Ravenfur, has ran off, and we had a dog ambush." she said.

"Maybe Ravenfur missing has something to do with Mistystar." said Reedwhisker stepping up. "Recently, or, only this morning, she went missing. She hasn't returned yet. She has been going missing a lot recently, and been gone for a night, and returning in the morning. She always smells of FireClan."

"You don't think their… together, do you?" Asked Bramblestar, the ThunderClan leader.

"Speaking of which," began Sunstar. 'This is it!' thought Smokefur. "I am proud to announce I have a new mate!" said Sunstar benignly.

"Who?" came a voice. It was Squirrelflight, one of Sunstars friends from ThunderClan.

"Smokefur!" announced Sunstar, as she looked down at him.

A mob of cats began to gather around him.

"Congratulations"

"How exciting!"

"I can't believe it."

"How sweet!"

"She never told us this, maybe it was supposed to be a surprise!"

"Thank you." mewed Smokefur.

After the crowd died down, Ashfoot looked to Smokefur.

"Congratulations." she meowed.

"Thank you." nodded Smokefur, as he turned his attention back to the gathering.

"So," began Reedwhisker "Do you think they are away together?"

"Suppose Sunstar 'd be angry if he was." spat Bramblestar fast.

"Oh, defiantly!" yowled Sunstar.

"Well, we can end this gathering now, unless ThunderClan has anything besides prey to speak about." said Blackstar.

"We are good. Thats all." said Bramblestar, leaping from his perch.

As Sunstar leapt down, she headed towards Smokefur.

"I swear on StarClan-" she began, cutting herself off. "Huh- so what do you think?" she asked, twining her tail to his.

"I think I have a beautiful, kind mate." he said.

"Thanks." mewed Sunstar with a giggle. She parted to go say farewell to her other friends. Smokefur glanced to the right to see Blackstar whispering to one of his warriors. The warrior gave a curt nod and ran into the brambles, others from his Clan following him.

Sunstar lead everyone one home upfront, Smokefur with her. The night brought the shoot of an owl, and the wind rustling the bushes. All the warriors gathered around the newly announced pair, congratulating them, storming and spatting questions. Then, all fell silent. A rustle came from the bushes, but everyone continued. Sunstar leaned it.

"Smokestar, can you take Duststorm, Thorntail and Redpaw out on a border patrol tonight, when we return."

"Of corse, but why not ask Wolftail?" asked Smokefur.

"Just because, I think he's exhausted and overworked. He won't eat because the Clan comes first. I'll convince him to do so whale your gone."

"Okay." siad Smokefur, taking the lead to camp.


	14. Chapter 14

Smokefur sat at the border, the moonlight glossing his fur in an illusion. The others sat, Redpaw growing restless.

"This is boring." complained Redpaw finally.

"Its called being a warrior." said Duststorm, flicking his tail annoyed. "Now stay quiet."

Moments later, Redpaw arose, his legs quivering. "I smell ShadowClan." said the little apprentice, raising his ginger-red paw.

A rustle came from the bushes and then came a hiss. It was Rowanclaw. Smokefur arose with a screech leaping forward into the heather. "Attack!"

Rowanclaw leaped out of the bushes, tumbling onto Smokefur, knocking him over. Smokefur glanced to the side to see Tigerheart, a broad shouldered, dark brown, black-striped, amber eyed ShadowClan warriors locked in combat with Thorntail. Smokefur focused on intimidating Rowanclaw, just as Sunstar had taught him. Stare at your opponent with a keen squinted eye square in the face. Smokefur and Rowanclaw tumbled and battered, and when Rowanclaw had Smokefur pinned, Smokefur scraped the bottom of his stomach with his hind claw. Rowanclaw leaped back in pain, giving a battle cry as more cats ShadowClan cats dashed out the bushes.

"Redpaw!" came Duststorms voice, drowned in screeches, fain and faded. "Go fetch more warriors, don't lead any cats back to camp, tell everyone to stand guard, but their not ready for an atta-" Duststorm was rammed down by another ShadowClan warrior, unable to finish his last word.

Redpaw dashed into the bushes, as Smokefur yowled. Though more cats, he found it easy to fend their border, and backup the ShadowClan cats into their camp.

Suddenly a thunder of paws came like a sudden strong wind down the dip, through the marsh, over a heather and to the battlefield. Yowls, screeches, and battle cries came in a fast uproar as cats of FireClan locked into combat with ShadowClan cats. A throng of moonlit fur shuffled around with hisses, as ShadowClan backed up. Suddenly, came a yowl. It was Blackstar atop a ledge overlooking the battle, and his clan.

"Twolegs being warriors is fox-dung!" he swore. A parade of angry and confident yowls backed him up with agreement.

"And a leader mating one if two far. This is mousebrained! It has no logic! Twolegs are a threat, how do we know these cats aren't?" he said. More yowls. Smokefur froze. He had been one of the reasons this battle began.

"And, even worse," continued Blackstar. "One has even run off with the RiverClan leader. Next will be dirty little Half-Clan kits. No more!" Then came the loudest uproar of ShadowClan cats agreement ever. They all yowled and lashing their tail, bearing their teeth.

"You can't be so sure of that!" came Sunstars yowl. "Maybe its just a coincidence!" FireClans yowls backed her up, Smokefur screeching his support the loudest.

Then, the cats continued to battle, hissing like snakes. Smokefur met Tigerheart in battle, locking in combat, as he used his agility to try the dizzy dance on Tigerheart, getting his dizzy, and ramming into him. Then came Blackstars yowl as he backed out of combat with a screech. "ShadowClan, retreat!" he said, as the wounded cats flooded into the night, eyes glinting with rage, ears pricked, tails streaming behind him. After the clan passed into the pushes, Blackstar, turned to Sunstar giving a yowl.

"This isn't over. If I were in FireClan I'd watch my tail!" She said, dashing into the bushes.

'This is all because of me.' thought Smokefur, as he looked at the wounded Goldenclaw on the other side of the battlefield.

'Why is distress and chaos always caused by me?' and then he saw the grief, and fear in Goldenclaws eyes. 'But its not just me, its all of us from Notre Dame. Where we sent here to destroys FireClan?'


	15. Chapter 15

"There." said Stonepaw, finishing placing cobwebs of Smokefurs ear.

"There won't be a chip, right?" asked Smokefur, flicking the opposite ear worried.

"No, just a scratch." said Stonepaw, eyes glittering. "Now, looks like the leaders mate need some rest." she said with a giggle. She turned her attention to Violetheart.

"Is that it?" she asked.

"Yes, no more patience." said Violetheart. "Everybody is healed." Lunapelt limped in, night feather trailing after her.

"No, your not done." said Lunapelt with a giggle.

"But Im tired." complained Stonepaw.

"Stonepaw, you can go to sleep. You've done a lot of work tonight." said Violetheart in praise.

"Thanks." said Stonepaw heading for the dip that led to a small, cove area, water rushing out into a stream back of the territory.

Nightfeather fell to the ground, looking up.

"Whats wrong with you?" asked Violetheart.

"He has a stomach wound." said Lunapelt, pointing to his side. "It starts there and leads to his stomach."

Violetheart rolled him over, examining his stomach. "He may have to stay the night, but other than that, I think he's fine if we patch him up-" Violetheart was stopped short as Whisperingwind, a purple-gray, hazel eyed queen, also Nightfeathers mate, rushed in.

"Nightfeather!" she yowled when she saw his stomach. She quickly turned to Violetheart. "Will he live?" she asked, as her voice shook.

"Yes." Violetheart turned to Smokefur. "You may leave." she said with the dip of her head.

"Thank you." said Smokefur, as he arose, heading out of the den. He padded across the little sand patch in the middle of the camp, then heading into the tall ferns. He just sat there a moment, when he heard a mew. "Your not tired yet?" It was Thorntail.

"No." said Smokefur.

"You know, your the luckiest cat alive." said Thorntail, sitting down. "To have such a treasure as my sister."

"I know. I am blessed." said Smokefur. "StarClan has given me a gift."

"Hm." is all Thorntail relied with. With the lash of his tail, he stood. "Well, Im going back to the warriors den."

"So am I." said Smokefur.

"No your not." said Thorntail, pausing. "Sunstar set up a nest for you in the leaders den." said Thorntail, swishing his tail toward the entrance.

"Oh, alright." said Smokefur, heading toward her den. He walked in sleepily, ears flicking with unease as he tried not to wake Sunstar. She was already awake, her hazel eyes staring.

"Hi." her greeting muffled, as she closed her eyes.

"Hello." said Smokefur, lying down in the nest on the other side. He could hear Sunstar shivering on the other side of the den, her mews rough and taut. She had mentioned something called leaf-fall coming to Wolftail. By the sound of it, leaf-fall was Autumn. Smokefur arose, and quietly padded over to her. He took his bedding and layer it over her back, then he curled up beside her, laying his head on her moss-covered back, twining his tail with hers. Her quick breathe slowed into a soothing up, down motion. It soon lulled Smokefur happily to sleep as well.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been, what seemed like moons since Sunstar announced that Smokefur was her mate. All was well in camp, but Ravenfur still hadn't returned. It was the half-moon tonight. That meant all the medicine cats would meet at Moonpool. Stonepaw was bouncing up and down with excitement, as Violetheart collected, gathered, and sorted herbs. Nightfeather lay outside the nursery with Whisperingwind, sunning as the apprentices practiced fighting skills.

"FireClan will never be beaten!" came Shellpaws confident squeak. Redpaw stood on his hind legs with a hiss.

"Thats right, we are to powerful. ShadowClan will never beat us again."

"Blackstar is stupid." yowled Shellpaw. The throng of cats gathered in the clearing hushed, as they all turned to her. "Oops…" said Shellpaw, licking her chest fur nervously.

Smokefur shook his head, and smiled. He had been doing that a lot more lately. Smiling. He felt comfortable here, in this world. Like none could touch him for his terrible past.

"Hey!" came a voice. It was Bladewing.

"Hello." said Smokefur dipping his head.

"Guess what?" asked Bladewing, catching up to him.

"What?"

"Violetheart has been in contact with the very smart ThunderClan medicine cat, Jeyfeather, and she says he may have a way to take us home!" Said Bladewing with a jump.

"Oh, home?" asked Smokefur, his heart dropping.

"What?" asked Bladewing. "Why are you upset?"

"I- Never mind." he said, beginning to stalk away. Smokefur didn't want to go home. He wishes to stay here. How would he tell the others.


	17. Chapter 17

"Congratulations!" came Sunstars voice from the medicine cat den. Smokefur ran in there, to see Stonepaw, gleaming with pride.

"Whats going on?" asked Smokefur, as he walked in.

"Stonepaw, is now Stoneleaf. I gave her her name tonight." said Violetheart.

"I thought leaders gave their warriors, and medicine cats their names?" said Smokefur.

"Nope." said Violetheart. "The medicine cat mentor gives her apprentice their name at the Moonpool."

"Oh." said Smokefur. "Well, congratulation." he said with the dip of his head.

"Thanks!" said Stoneleaf with a bounce.

Sunstar whisked herb tail, summoning Smokefur out. "So," she began when they reached the camp border. "Any more dreams about the dogs?" she asked.

"No." said Smokefur, shaking his head.

"Okay." said Sunstar, sitting down. She patted her tail with the ground telling him to sit next to her. He did so, with a sigh. "Do you want to go home?" she asked, sorrow shadowing the usual bright happiness in her eyes.

"What do you mean, home?" he asked.

"The place you came from." she said, turning to look at him.

"No." he said sternly "But," he added, a tear streaming down his cheek. "I-I H..Have to."

"But…" began Sunstar, beginning to cry. She put her head on hiss holder and sat silent a moment. "But what about me?"

"I- I still, I have a whole place to look after. Or else they go through a painful time, we call election. And, I can't put my home through that again because I chose whats best for me."

"But, I thought you dint like the people who came with you." she pleaded.

"I dont, well, not all of them. Some have forgiven me. But the people at home won't for setting their city on fir-" he stopped himself, but it was to late already.

"What!" Sunstar retaliated from him, taking a step back. Smokefur sighed.

"Sit." He said, whisking his tail he where she previously was seated. She slowly approached, and sat down with caution. "So," he began, looking up to what Sunstar had called, Silverpelt. "There was a twoleg. This twoleg ruled a city. It was like his Clan, the other twolegs his people. But, he was a bad leader. Many, many, and I mean many moons ago, he killed another twoleg. The twoleg he killed… had a child. So a twoleg, kind of like a medicine cat, told him to take care of the child, or bad things would happen. So, he did. Twenty yea- many moons went by. And, he had raised this child. Almost like a son. But this child was ugly, so he never let him go out into the world. Now, imagine the bad leader led… WindClan. He hadn't this one kind of people. Imagine their ThunderClan. They weren't as bad as he made them out to be. But one day, when the boy he'd raised like a son escaped, he went to a festival. And their was a skilled, agile Person form the ThunderClan twolegs. He fell in love with her, but not really. Its not what you'd call love. More…. Lust. So he went to great me sure to get her in his grasp. He made her a deal. He'd kill her with fire, but she could be saved. If, she accepted his "love". To that, she refused, so he almost killed her, but the boy he raised saved her. So he "Fell into lave." But he didn't. Instead, he hit it, fell through, and went into a long sleep. Everyone else involved in the incident slowly called into sleep to, and transported through a dream. And we all ended up here. But, the twoleg, now a cat, forgets about the girl he "Loved" and meets one he truly does love. She's a kind, beautiful, caring, and understanding cat. So he sits here tonight, confessing his bad actions to her, because he trusts her very much. He feels comfortable around her. The one he "Loved" moons ago, is Emeraldeye, her mate Goldenclaw was a very important person in my old Clan of twolegs. The child I raised, is Bladedwing, and Emeraldeyes brother is the one who's fled, Ravenfur." he sighed, finishing.

"So.." began Sunstar, "You are, the bad twoleg?"

"I-I'm afraid so." said Smokefur, starting to walk away.

"Wait- why are you walking away?" asked Sunstar, following him. "Just because your bad, doesn't mean I don't love you." Smokestar froze.

"Wait, what?" he said. His eyes widened and his jaws dropped.

"Are you really that surprised?!" gasped Sunstar, astonished. "Look," she began. "The past is in the past, and your obviously not the same, so why would I be mad at you?" she meowed.

"Because- I- I burned a whole city, your not angry? You don't see me as a threat?!" asked Smokefur.

"Nope." Sunstar shook her head, and looked into his eyes.

"Well, no one has ever forgiven me like that! Its a great feeling." said Smokefur, closing his eyes.

"Well, I don't grudge for something I didn't even take part of. You came clean as far as I know, and we'll keep it that way." she said with a tired mew.

"Thank you!" he meowed, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well, Im going to go hunting." said Smokefur, looking to her after a moment.

"Okay, I'm going to catch some sleep." said Sunstar, padding softly, and slowly to her den.

Smokefur approached the woods, and as he did so, he thought, 'I've never done anything good for myself. Should I stay?'


	18. Chapter 18

"Only a moon till we leave!" came Goldenclaws mew, as he brushed against Emeraldeye.

"And only a few days till I kit." said Emeraldeye.

"Congatulations." said Smokefur, waking up, and trotting out the den.

"Your just lucky to have redeemed yourself!" hissed Emeraldeye, turning away.

"Look, Im sorry." said Smokefur, "Cant you forgive me?"

"No." said Emeraldeye.

"I truly am sorry. Being here has changed me. I really am sorry." said Smokefur, beginning to walk away. Emeraldeye huffed.

"I-I forgive you.'' she mewed, as Smokefur whipped around to face her.

"Thank you." he said, dipping his head.

"Hey!" came Sunstar's voice form across the clearing. She dashed to Smokefur, and brushed against him.

"Hello, and Good Morning." said Smokefur, twining his tail to hers. Sunstar pressed her pelt closely to his, giving a shiver. She, looked to him, eyes growing cold, as she sighed.

"We-We need to talk." she said, beckoning him to her den, as she began to walk away. As they reached the den, she sat, Smokefur sitting next to her, as their pelts pressed together. "Look," began Sunstar, "I know, I just feel it, the-the dogs are coming. They aren't far, they are the said shadow that will destroy my Clan. I received that prophecy last night. Smokefur, my love, you will play a crucial part to my Clan, but I don't know how." she said, voice quivering. She looked to him, concern in her eyes as she tucked her head under his chin, and cried a little.

"Sh, Sunstar, it will all be okay. I promise, I will protect you to the death if its StarClans will." he said, trying to calm her down. All was quiet for a moment, Sunstar began to calm. She pressed her ears against her head, and her breathing became steady. She arose, looking into his eyes.

"Thank you." she said, brushing her tail tip down his spine. "You are really different then you think you are. You are not cruel, or terrible, you are kind. I can't believe you can tolerate me, especially under stress. I almost begin rivers when I cry." she said, half joking, half thankful.

"Thank yo-" Smokefurs reply was cut off by caterwauling outside the den. Both him, and Sunstar rushed out of the den, to see Redberry and Blazefur pinning down a pitch black cat, with a cut in his ear, and golden-yellow paws.

"Ravenfur!" came Emeraldeyes gasp, as she rushed to him. It was Ravenfur. He was skinny, his ribs visible, and he was yowling, to weak to fight. Redberry and Blazefur backed off, giving surprised hisses.

"Ravenfur!" Sunstar yowled angrily, as Ravenfur arose unstably. He collapsed again. Violetheart rushed out of the medicine cat den, helping him to walk, as she brought him back. "Come on." said Sunstar. "We can fetch him some prey, and then we need to have a serious talk with him. You can come, I think I will need your help." she said, heading to the fresh-kill pile. Smokefur followed. She picked up a sparrow, and carried it to the medicine cat den, Smokefur padding right behind her. When they reached the den, the stopped. "For you." said Sunstar, dropping the sparrow in front of Ravenfur, annoyed.

Ravenfur coughed. "What do you want." he said, lashing his tail annoyed.

"Answers." said Sunstar, sitting down, Smokefur doing the same.

"To what." asked Ravenfur.

"Why you ran off with Mistystar." said Sunstar, giving him a cold look.

"What? Mistystar was gone too?" asked Ravenfur, tilting his head to the side.

"Don't play stupid with me!" yowled Sunstar, eyes burning like coals. She hissed, getting closer. She slammed her paw down on his lashing tail. "Would you lie to your leader?"

"I am my own leader! I will return home!"

"Its two leaders against one!" she yowled, claws appearing from there seaths.

"Some leader…" sneered Ravenfur.

'I thought we made up.' Thought Smokefur, tilting his head to his own thought. Was Ravenfur under stress? Did he really run away with the misty gray, RiverClan leader?

"Right, you didn't run away with Mistystar; and hedgehogs fly!" She hissed.

"Look, you can tell me I ran away with Mistystar when you find out she is bearing kits… oh wait….. she isn't.

Sunstar just hissed. "You are being guarded by warriors until you prove nothing happened between you and Mistystar!"

"Whatever…" Ravenfur rolled his eyes.

Smokefur stayed in as Sunstar left to fetch two warriors. She came back with Lunapelt and Thorntail, the two staring coldly at Ravenfur. Lunapelt just huffed. "Traitor.."

Ravenfur just lay down, as Stoneleaf came in. She dropped Thyme next to him along with poppy seeds, resting on a leaf. "Eat!" She demanded coldly, quickly leaving.

Sunstar and Smokefur both walked out together.

"Do you think him and Mistystar ran away together?" Asked Sunstar, looking to Smokefur.

Smokefur just nodded. "Yes." He said, looking up to the glaring sun.


	19. Chapter 19

An aroused parade of barking could be heard and the smell of blood, as the blonde leader lay still on the ground. Smokefurs eye widened…

…The shot open

Smokefur's head shot up as he awoke from a terrifying dream… dogs. The sun hadn't yet risen and He could see Ravenfur and Throntail outside eating prey. He ran over, tail streaming behind him. The sky was a pale grey the suns light not showing nor the stars or moon. He twitched his whiskers, and ran out of the entrain of camp, worry pounding through his head. He had to do this…. it was what would keep Sunstar alive. His eyes widened as the scent of dog became present. He drew to a quick stop as the shuffling of leaves could be heard behind him. He breathed heavily as a low bark sounded from a short distance away, not close enough to be a threat yet. Suddenly a quiet mew could be heard behind him.

"What are you doing?" It was Thorntail. Smokefur could smell Ravenfur too.

"Defending Sunstar." Growled Smokefur, as the scent of dog became present. Ravenfur growled as he crouched next to Smokefur, who was peeking trough an opening in the bush.

"Are you out of your mind?" Asked Ravenfur, gasping for air nervously.

Thorntail crouched beside him from the opposite side of Ravenfur as the sound of barking grew even louder.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"Because Sunstar is the only thing to ever love me like no one else has and she is going to die if I don't kill these dogs!" Exclaimed Smokefur. They sat silently for a moment, and then a loud bark and the shuffling of more paws, bigger paws. The gross stench of dogs dripped through the brush, and Smokefur tensed.

"You're nor going to…. Smokefur are you out of you're mind!—" Exclaimed Ravenfur, to late…. Smokefur swiftly leapt from the brush, passing a dog giving it a scratch. The dog yipped and they all looked at Smokefur. Six pairs of eyes glaring for a moment, then going for the chase. Smokefur darted up a near-by tree giving a frightened yowl as his fur began to bristle. He reached a high branch, then realizing what he had just done. He had just put the whole Clan in jeopardy. He flicked his tail, looking at the tips of his claws, blood coating the points. He sighed as more yowling could be heard below. Am ear-splitting caterwaul sounded and paws scrambled up the tree. It was Thorntail. He stopped on a branch, same level as Smokefurs, but on the opposite side.

"Ravenfur is undiscovered!" He said, catching his breathe. "He went to fetch more warriors for fighting! What have you done?" Asked Thorntail worriedly, He was right…. what had Smokefur done?


	20. Chapter 20

Snow flurried down slowly as Smokefur sat, still catching his breathe. Visions of Sunstar lived in his head, and he was unable to push them out. He loved her… The cat who understood him, and could put up with even the worst past. Its like she constantly had a fire kindling in her heart, a different kind than Smokefurs; one that was running on love and hope not revenge.

Suddenly, yowls sounded from the bushes, and the dogs turned their attention from the bush to the cat rushing into battle. Bladedwing darted up the tree. "Emeraldeye!" He said. "Sh-She is kitting…"

'It's to early!' Thought Smokefur…. unless she had been expecting a while but she only knew recently!

"Now what are we waiting for!" Exclaimed Bladedwing, jumping from the tree and stumbling a little. Smokefur quickly jumped down too, followed by Throntail. Smokefur unseathed his claws giving a hiss as he immediately jumped into action, leaping onto a dogs shoulder. The dog barked frantically, teeth bared. Smokefur looked up, and at the top of the giant hill that lead to the moor; stood the outline of dogs against the sun just peeking up. About a dozen more of the beasts. Smokefur looked around frightened. There weren't enough warriors for even the first group of dogs! With rage he flung his head down, sinking his teeth into the dogs shoulder. His ears perked up as he heard a yowl… Sunstar.

"Duststorm!" She screeched. "Go fetch WindClan for help! Please!" Her voice was drowned out by the barking of the newly arriving dogs.

Smokefur scratched the dog the was on furiously, loosening his grip as he gracefully leaped off. He hissed, and began to run as the dog gave chase. He whizzed past Swiftfeet, who fought side-by-side with Dragonpaw, both hissing as they crouched ready to pounce. A tree became in vision of his sight as he darted up it. The dog leapt, flailing its paws. Suddenly, the dogs jaws gripped firmly around the branch where Smokefur rested. The branch gave a snap, and the dog went topping over. A black figure, lean, with bright blue eyes planted itself on the dogs back. The cat smelt of WindClan… it was Crowfeather! He hissed ferociously at the dog, scratching it. Smokefur quickly leapt from the tree as Furzepelt, another WindClan cat, joined Crowfeather in battle.

Smokefur turned to see Sunstar locked in combat with a big, black, bulky dog. Wolftail lay on the side yowling, as blood dripped from both his eyes! He hissed as Sunstar yowled. Smokefur ran over, toppling to dog over as he flung himself towards it with great impact. Sunstar leaped on the dogs side as Cinderleaf ran over, biting down on the dogs ear.

"Go help Swiftfeet and Dragonpaw, Smokefur please! They are struggling!" She said, looking to him; her usual soft hazel eyes burning with ambition. "We can't let these crow-food eaters destroy our clan!" She said, scratching the dog. Smokefur nodded, making his way over to Swiftfeet and Dragonpaw. Dragonpaw lay on the floor, heaving for air as scarlet liquid poorer from a gash in her side. Swiftfeet yowled as Smokefur went over to Dragonpaw.

"Dragonpaw! Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine—" Replied the young apprentice. "— just please so help Swiftfeet." She made another effort to receive air. Smokefur looked at the suffering cat.

"But you're going to die if you don't receive medical attention!" He yowled.

"Im fine…" She said. "I'd rather die a hero than live uselessly." She sputtered blood, then glanced at her cut. Her breathing slowed to a complete stop. Smokefur just stood there a moment, silently. He then quickly turned to see the dog that had killed the poor, young apprentice. He gave a yowl, leaping onto its face, tail lashing. He scraped it across the nose, hissing, then leaping to its back as the scent of ThunderClan filled the battle.

Cinderheart, a gray ThunderClan she-cat leapt onto the dog as well, hunger for battle reflecting in her eyes. Another ThunderClan warrior, Lionblaze, slid under the dog, scraping its soft skin under its stomach, giving a hiss. Smokefur leapt off the dog, then turning to see Sunstar struggling in combat with a medium sized dog. Though it was smaller, it was still a dog that needed two warriors to take it down. Smokefur ran over, leaping onto the dog with a caterwaul. He glared the dog in the eyes quickly realizing Sunstar rested in its jaw. Sunstar looked at Smokefur. "I love you!" She teared up and the dog dropped her as blood gushed from her neck. Smokefur stared from a moment, as a bark came from the edge of the clearing. The dogs dropped what they were doing, and dashed from battle fleeing into the unknown territory that presumably lead to a twoleg city.

Smokefur leapt from the dog he was in combat with as a cluster of cats gathered around Sunstar. A bruise was visible on her head and she didn't move. Smokefur fell next to her limp body, weakly starting to sob.

"This can't be is." Said Thorntail. "Sh-She is too young."

"It must be." Said Swiftfeet feebly. "She isn't waking."

Smokefur sat sobbing as Violetheart rushed into the clearing, first to Dragonpaw. After realizing Dragonpaw was dead, she briefly prayed to StarClan, then walking over to Wolftail who sat wailing. Violetheart started placing some herb on his eyes as he yowled; "It stings!"

Smokefur just lay next to Sunstar crying… "I- I loved you!" He wailed.

"Smkoefur- we-we have to go back to camp." Came a voice, as the ThunderClan and WindClan cats received thanks in the background then leaving.

"Swiftfeet, let him stay a while." Said Thorntail, then glancing at Cinderleaf who lay next to her apprentice. Throntail sighed as the warriors with less wounds lead the more hurt back to camp. Smokefur just sat sobbing, as Sunstar sat there cold and lifeless…. was that it? Was she dead?


	21. Chapter 21

**Haha! About Wolftail— I haven't written in a while and I forgot his name was Wolfspirit, I don't feel like fixing it because I have better things to do; but just so you know they are the same cat! Thank you!**

Smokefur sat in the den while cats sat outside resting. "I will go fetch Sunstar body, Lunapelt come with me." It was Blazefur. Smokefur turned over to see Lunapelt nod as the two left.

Smokefur walked over to the Medicine Cat den and sat outside. "Wolftail… I… I am sorry. You need to retire." Came a voice. It was Violetheart. "If you can't see now you'll never be able to see again."

"So I am blind forever!" He wailed.

"Yes." Said Violetheart. "But you can choose the new leader if you so wish. You served well as a warrior." She added.

"Yes, send in Throntail." Replied Wolftail. "We can discuss who will be the next leader."

"Why not Throntail?" Asked Stoneleaf. Violetheart and Wolftail both just turned their head to one another, silently exchanging some thought.

"Long story…" Replied Wolftail.

As Violetheart went to fetch Thorntail, Smokefur, watching the entrance as Blazefur and Lunapelt returned. "Her body was gone…" Wailed Lunapelt mysteriously.

"How?" Came a Voice. It was Whisperingwing from the edge of the nursery.

"No clue." Said Blazefur, shaking his head sorrowfully. Smokefur was glad, he couldn't bare to see her dead, limp and lifeless. It would hurt him even more.

Quiet voices could be heard from the Medicine cat den. "Its what Sunstar would've wanted." Said Wolftail agreeing. "So we agree on him?" He added. Throntail gave a nod.

"Sounds good to me." He replied. "Want me to announce it?" He asked, flicking his tail.

"Sure, it'll be your one time on the high rock." Said Wolftail. "Go!"

Thorntail dashed out of the den and onto the rock, clearing his stoat before yowling; "Let all Clan cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the Rock for a Clan meeting!" Said Thorntail as tired Clan cats crowded at the bottom. "You might know but me and Wolftail have been discussing who the new leader will be since he is retiring. He had become preeminently blind! So me and him have talked and we decided its best to do what Sunstar would have wanted. That my friends is for Smokefur to be the next leader of FireClan!" He yowled, looking at Smokefur. "He fought well don't you agree, and he made Sunstars last days happy. Plus, he lead in the otter world. But that means you would stay!" Said Thorntail looking to him calmly. Yowls of approval backed him up. Smokefur, leader? His heart pounded as he looked at his tired Clan mates. Was he good enough? They all smiled, as Ravenfur and Bladedwing gave him a nod. He looked back to Thorntail.

"Yes!" He yowled. "I will stay; for you cats and Sunstar, I will rule this Clan best I can."

FireClan cats yowled, and Bladedwing even smiled. Smoke_star_— had a ring to it. Clan leader though, could he do it?


	22. Chapter 22 (END OF BOOK ONE)

Smokefur trotted into the cave holding the glowering pool. He glanced back at his friends- Bladedwing, Goldenclaw, Emeraldeye, and Ravenfur. Ravenfur seemed saddest of all to leave this world. Smokefur lifted his chin.

"If this works, you should all be back home..." He said.

Emeraldeye shuddered. "Are you sure Whisperingwind will take care of Ravenkit and Bladekit?" She asked, eyes wide,

"Of core, she has grown up a queen almost her whole life." Said Smokefur reassuring her.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" Meowed Bladedwing... Looking at him.

"Bladedwing, who would want me back at home." He chuckled. Bladedwing nodded: as the cats gathered around the pool- each taking a sip of the water before drifting off.

They all woke in the same spot, the middle of StarClan. Someone was waiting for them. A blue cat, with. Bright blue eyes beckoned them over.

"Hello." She said. "I am Bluestar. I will be taking these four home." She said; as she glared at Ravenfur. Why was she glaring at him specifically. "Some of you will be leaving things behind you never knew about but should love." She added- still glaring at him. "Now, let's get you all ready to leave. And Smokefur; you may come. We will hold your ceremony before they go." She said, smiling.

Smokefur nodded as they headed through the starry brush. When they reached a great river stretching across a long plain, cats appeared. Starry figures, mews ripping through the throng.

"Smokefur!" A young she-cat mewed stepping forward. It was Dragonpaw. "I give you the life of hope- may you use it to guide your Clan in times of despair." She said, touching muzzles. A sharp cold shot through him, painfully. He shuddered but did not flinch.

The next seven gave him a life, cats he didn't know- and then the last one came. But it want Sunstar. Where was Sunstar? Why wasn't she here? The unfamiliar cat leaned close and whispered something in his ear. "Sunstar isn't dead." He then tapped Smokefur on the muzzle, and disappeared.

"Wait!" Wailed Smokefur. But it was to late. He didn't even catch who the cat was. His four friends stared wide eyes at him.

"Congratulations Smokestar!" Said Ravenfur, turning to Dragonpaw. Dragonpaw nodded. "I'll be taking you." She nodded, smiling.

Smokestar looked at them and smiled.

Emeraldeye stalked up to him, and gave a smile. "I must forgive you. Can to take care of Ravenkit and Bladekit for me... Watch them grow; and make sure they are the best warriors they can be!" She said, nodding firmly.

Smokestar nodded back. "I will." He promised. Emeraldeye backed up into the group and they looked to him.

"Good luck." Said Goldenclaw, as they cats began to walk away.

"BYE!" Yowled Smokestar after them.

"BYE!" Came an echo, all four replying. They then began to walk again, into the starry; unknown distance until they faded. A slight image of Notre Dame flashed in the distance, and he smiled. They were home safe. And he had a new job... The protect his clan- even at the cost of his life...


End file.
